


Sunny e Merry

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Come un maremoto [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 10. Brr... che freddo...





	Sunny e Merry

Sunny e Merry

 

Due figure camminavano in cima a una scogliera che dava sul mare, coperta da un alto strato di erba umida che solleticava loro le caviglie.

Merry starnutì, il suo naso si era arrossato e gli prudeva, i suoi occhi si erano fatti liquidi.

“ _Brrr_ … che freddo…” sussurrò a bassa voce.

Sunny si sfilò la giacca di pelliccia blu, come la sua sciarpa, e la mise sulle spalle del più grande, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sei troppo gracilino, rischi sempre di ammalarti” disse.

Merry scrollò le spalle e saltellò sul posto, indossava delle ciabatte di legno di una misura più grande dei suoi piedi.

“Anche se mi ammalassi ci saresti tu a occuparti di me. Non posso fermarmi a pensare troppo a tutti i miei acciacchi, devo vivere le mie avventure” disse. Si avvolse nella pelliccia dell’altro e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

Sunny dimenò la coda da leone, facendo ondeggiare la peluria arancione sulla sua sommità.

“Ti fidi così tanto di me? Siamo pirati, cose come la fiducia non dovrebbero esistere tra noi” disse.

Merry si passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli bianchi, sfiorando una delle due grandi corna da capra.

“Certo che deve esserci fiducia. Noi siamo coloro che troveranno il One Piece.

Siamo pirati con una morale”. Alzò il pugno verso il cielo e rise. “Andiamo all’arrembaggio di nuove avventure!”.

Sunny schioccò la lingua sul palato e scosse la testa, arrossì notando lo sguardo intenso dell’altro. Guardò il sorriso che gli prendeva gran parte del viso e appiattì le orecchie feline sui disordinati capelli arancioni.

“Sei sempre ottimista” borbottò.

Merry si sfregò la mano sul naso infreddolito.

“Certo. Quando ho fame hai sempre qualcosa da mangiare, quando ho freddo mi copri e quando combattiamo mi proteggi. Non si può non essere ottimisti con te” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e il suo sorriso lasciò vedere i suoi denti candidi.

Sunny gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Mi piaci, gracilino” ammise.

Merry dimenò la coda da capretta e strofinò il suo naso su quello dell’altro.

“Anche tu mi piaci, Sunny-kun” disse.

Sunny prese la sua mano nella propria e lo allontanò dalla scogliera.

“Troviamo un posto dove non ci sia tutto questo vento freddo. Non ho davvero voglia di vederti con la febbre.

Soprattutto con i nakama rumorosi e imbranati che ci ritroviamo” ordinò Merry.

Sunny lo seguì saltellando, sporcandosi i piedi di fili d’erba e fango.

La luce del sole era pallida, nonostante illuminasse tutt’intorno e risuonava lo scrociare delle onde che si abbattevano sulla scogliera.

< Possibile non capisca quanto è pericoloso il Nuovo Mondo che ci aspetta? Il suo cuore è così puro…

Alle volte penso che lui sappia la realtà di questo mondo marcio. In fondo sta seguendo il fantasma di Roger, un uomo che ha sofferto tutta la vita e ha trovato una fine gloriosa, ma triste.

Però vuole continuare a spronarci.

Se pensano che gli permetterò di spegnere la sua speranza si sbagliano. Questo leone è pronto a divorare chiunque osi mettersi sulla strada sua, del suo amore e dei suoi adorati _nakama_ > giurò mentalmente Sunny.

 

 


End file.
